


Мама воевала

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Джейд Ранник будет что рассказать своим детям о встрече с Кархародон Астра





	Мама воевала

**Author's Note:**

> По книге Р. Макнивена "Красная Подать"

Неистовые Ангелы с холодными глазами  
Штурмуют твои небеса...  
Егор Летов

Маленький Остин завозился и закапризничал в кроватке.  
Кроватка была старой и расшатанной, и все вокруг отнюдь не блистало красотой и удобством – начиная с блекло-розовых занавесок и облезлых игрушек, наспех убранных в ящик у стены, и заканчивая обшарпанным корпусом устаревшего мамина когитатора. Но Остину все нравилось – он не ведал другой обстановки, как не ведал и другого вида за окном. Зартак, страшный мир-тюрьма, насквозь, точно червями, изъеденный выработками, для него был родиной.  
А смотритель Джейд Ранник – мамой.  
И сейчас он требовал от мамы сказку на ночь. Не просто сказку.  
Любимую сказку.  
– Ма-а, ну расскажи!  
– Что такое, сыночек? Давай я тебе расскажу про Императора…  
– Ну ма-а! Я не хочу про Императора! И про святую Шаббат не хочу! Расскажи, как ты воевала вместе с настоящими Астартес!  
Джейд Ранник сжала руки так, что попавший между пальцами край кителя затрещал – она как раз готовила одежду на завтра. Сын не видел ее лица.  
Она всегда отворачивалась, когда он просил у нее рассказывать об этом.  
И всегда рассказывала.  
Казалось, что с каждым новым рассказом об одном и том же она все больше верит самой себе…  
– Ну ладно, – она отложила китель и присела возле кровати Остина. – Слушай и не перебивай. Я тогда только-только закончила Схола Прогениум, и меня все считали девчонкой, которой ничего нельзя поручить…  
– Вот болваны-то!  
– Я же просила, не перебивай, – Джейд перевела дух. Тогда ее старшие коллеги было правы, совершенно правы. И все-таки из тех, кто отправился на «Имперскую истину», никто, кроме нее, не выжил. – Тогда к нам прибыл корабль «Имперская истина». Все шло как обычно, но у начальства возникли сомнения, и нас отправили проверить, не случилось ли чего. И я попросилась с ними…  
– Да они должны были назначить тебя командиром, правда, ма?  
– Сынок, – вмешался старший арбитратор Якен, занятый полезным делом – намазыванием на завтра бутербродов для Элейн, старшей сестры Остина и своей старшей дочери. Занятия в младшей схоле шли довольно долго, а столовая продавала обеды по явно завышенным ценам. – Сынок, послушай сначала маму, потом задавай вопросы. Мама воевала, она, верно, знает, как надо рассказывать.  
Остин умолк, только глаза его горели от предвкушения.  
– А по прибытию мы обнаружили, что экипаж корабля… исчез. Вместе с капитаном. А вместо них на корабле были, – Джейд сделала драматическую паузу, заставив сына выдохнуть, – Космодесантники Хаоса!  
– Настоящие?  
– Еще какие!  
– Большие?  
– Огромные!  
– Страшные?  
– Да не то слово. Все в зубах, в рогах, в бусах из черепов, вооруженные до зубов…  
– И ты испугалась?  
Джейд улыбнулась сыну.  
– Ни капельки, – сказал Якен. – Твоя мама, сынок, шмальнула в их главного из дробовика, а потом развернулась, захватила десантную капсулу и отправилась на Зартак, чтобы предупредить всех об опасности!  
– И тебя, па?  
– И меня, сынок…

…Джейд Ранник, тогда – младший смотритель Ранник – так и не узнала, кто захватил зартакский корабль. Это было всего лишь тюремное судно, прибывшее на Зартак с Феллорейна, но оно прибыло с заметным опережением графика, что само по себе было необычно. Обычным считалось недельное опоздание: бюрократические процедуры могли затянуться и на дольше.  
С прибытием тюремных судов начинался обратный отсчет для тех заключенных, которых признали не заслуживающими казни или превращения в сервитора. Средняя продолжительность жизни в выработках Зартака составляла 10 месяцев. Всего 10 месяцев. Ранник гнала от себя мысли об этом. В конце концов, люди, спустя полгода превращавшиеся в ходячие скелеты с изъязвленной кожей и гноящимися глазами и углами потрескавшихся губ, это заслужили. Ранник, может быть, тоже хотелось бы жить в роскоши и тратить деньги не считая, но она же не убивала и не грабила?  
Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. «Имперская истина» не отвечала на вызовы.  
Она не могла заставить себя сказать, что экипаж не исчез. Да, выпускник Схола Прогениум должен спокойно относиться к мертвым. В Империуме часто вспыхивали войны, а война – это не только славные победы, и не только разрушенные дома и уничтоженная техника, но и павшие. Однако даже матерым бойцам, не говоря уж о младшем смотрителе Ранник, не часто попадаются трупы в таком состоянии.  
Кто-то убил людей с жестокостью и силой, на которые не были способны ни люди, ни известные Ранник животные. Но это не был и механизм: тела полосовали с остервенением, возможным только в припадке исступленной ярости. В воображении девушки возникла чудовищная разумная машина с когтями вроде тех, что копали новые шахты на Зартаке, только очень острыми; память услужливо подсунула слова «изуверский интеллект»… И они, эти когти, нещадно, до позвоночника, протыкали тела, потом выдергивались, взламывая ребра, вспарывая животы и вытаскивая комья внутренностей через раны. Они свежевали лица, оставляя на черепах лицевые мускулы, но сдирая кожу, и лишенные век высохшие глаза слепо пялились на то, как расправляются со следующей жертвой. Они отрубали конечности – не до конца, а вырезая из живых костей и мяса причудливые фигуры. Брызги крови засыхали на стенах, а мертвецы подтаскивались к центрам помещений вместо того, чтобы остаться сваленными там, где их застигла механическая смерть, и из них выкладывались кровавые картины…  
Что это было на самом деле?   
Труп капитана – то, что от него осталось после того, как его выпотрошили и распяли наполовину ободранный скелет – был пригвожден к командному трону, под ногами хрустела засохшая кровь.  
Кто это был?  
Ранник знала, что изуверский интеллект в принципе может быть создан, но это – самая злостная техноересь, какую только можно вообразить, и создатель будет сурово покаран. Значит, либо «Имперскую истину» действительно атаковало творение техноеретика, что маловероятно, либо это был кто-то живой. Изувер. Ксенос?  
Нет.  
…Ранник даже не рассмотрела его толком, когда он обрушился на ее отделение. Она лишь поняла, что у него были цепные мечи, и эти мечи уничтожили в мгновение ока всех ее товарищей, оставив от них лишь кровавые ошметки. И перчатки, одной из которых это существо размозжило голову старшины Макран – опытной, сильной, бесстрашной старшины Макран – всего лишь слегка пошевелив рукой.  
И панцирь, в который перепуганная девчонка – напрочь забыв о том, чему ее учили в Схола Прогениум – разрядила дробовик.  
Ей до сих пор иногда снились в кошмарах красные линзы его шлема, густой жестокий хохот и ледяные, мертвящие слова.  
Он сказал ей: «Ты подходишь».

– И ты представляешь, Остин, – продолжала Джейд, укачивая сына, – когда я нашла своих, первым, кого я встретила, был твой папа!  
– А она и говорит: «Это закрытая информация, как я выбралась!» – расхохотался Якен, хлопая себя по коленям. – Я тогда был младшим арбитратором и повидал достаточно, но чтобы такая малявка и была такой храброй!  
Взгляды Джейд и Якена встретились.  
Оба понимали, что Джейд послали на Зартак, чтобы рассказать о случившемся. Чтобы те, кто еще выжил на Зартаке – Джейд не знала, что часть тех страшилищ уже на поверхности планеты – ждали неминуемой смерти, трясясь от страха. Но просчитались: Джейд решила никому и ничего не рассказывать в подробностях. Ей пришлось бы вспоминать их, чертовы подробности, а оно было выше ее сил – но и об этом она бы не стала рассказывать.  
Как и о том, что Якен, опасаясь бунта заключенных, настаивал на том, чтобы перебить их до последнего человека, а Джейд воспротивилась.  
– Твой папа, сынок, тоже был отчаянно смелым, – улыбнулась Джейд.  
– Ма, а когда будут настоящие Астартес? Я хочу про них, – сонно промямлил Остин.  
Джейд заговорила раздумчивым, мягким голосом:  
– Мы уже готовились к худшему… ну как к худшему – что придется сражаться с этими злодеями в одиночку.  
– Вы бы их победили!  
– Конечно, но пришлось бы попотеть. И вдруг, подумать только, опускается корабль, из него выходят высокие, гордые, дюжие красавцы в серых доспехах и говорят мне: «Приветствуем тебя, гражданин Империума!» – Остин замер в восторге. Он слышал это в тысячный раз, но его глаза восхищенно загорелись, а дыхание прервалось, будто впервые. — И еще они говорят: «Гражданин, нам нужна твоя помощь». И я согласилась провести их по выработкам, чтобы они не заблудились!  
Остин расплылся в улыбке. Даже великим Астартес понадобилась помощь его мамы!  
– И они сразились с Космодесантниками Хаоса…  
– А тебе не страшно было?  
– Ну, страшно, конечно, – сказала Джейд. – Но я не могла их бросить. Ведь они были моими друзьями. И их командир, мой лучший друг Те Кахуранги, рассчитывал на меня…  
Якен тревожно покосился на нее, расслышав в голосе нотки истерики.  
Пожалуй, только он один и знал, насколько Джейд ненавидела этих «друзей» – даже сейчас, спустя годы. И за то, что их библиарий Те Кахуранги внушил ей фальшивую смелость и желание помочь, и за то, что ей довелось увидеть по их милости…

Резня.  
Бойня.  
Иначе это нельзя было назвать.  
У них у всех были цепные мечи!  
Нет, младший смотритель Ранник отлично знала, что у Космодесантников есть мечи и болтеры. Просто она не знала, что это так… ужасно.  
Она не знала, как вгрызаются зубья цепного меча в керамит, распиливая части доспеха и оставляя в нем грубые, неровные дыры. Как ревет и визжит цепной меч, как воняет разогретый до того, что к нему нельзя прикоснуться, керамит. Как безжизненны линзы – красные и зеленые – шлемов, не выражающие ничего даже тогда, когда хозяин разрезан на куски, но еще жив, Трон, какие же эти твари живучие…   
Она не знала, как взрываются болты в телах, разметывая вокруг клочья мяса с осколками костей. Как точный выстрел разносит шлем вместе с башкой, и какие у них одинаковые, очень бледные и бесстрастные, лица – то, что еще уцелело от их лиц.   
Не знала, сколько крови может вылиться из одной гигантской трансчеловеческой туши и какие страшные раны почти не мешают двигаться и продолжать драться. Это было самым пугающим, такая жажда боя, которую ничем нельзя остановить.  
И Кархародоны были ничем не лучше тех мерзких страшилищ – такие же свирепые, они так же рвали противников цепными мечами и расстреливали их, выбивая мясо и кровь из тел, и их так же невозможно было смирить, даже вспоров грудную клетку или выпотрошив все внутренности.  
Ранник не знала, что они могут еще кое-что.  
Вырвать зубами – заостренными, как у акулы – глотку еретику. Кровь заливает бледное и бесстрастное лицо, на лице – ни брезгливости, ни жажды. Ударом латной перчатки раскрошить череп. Зачерпнуть пальцем, всем в крови и грязи, еще теплый мозг. Мерзкая сероватая слизь ложится в рот, и скаут замирает, будто пробуя изысканный деликатес, но на бледном лице – ни тени наслаждения.  
Те Кахуранги, посмевший называться «ее лучшим другом», объясняет, что они так получают информацию.  
Да что это за способ такой?! Что они за существа?! Если они за Империум – значит, они добрые, так думала Ранник при первой встрече. Теперь она знает: они чудовища.  
Чудовищное добро против чудовищного зла.   
Кто страшнее?  
Кто чаще будет являться ей в кошмарах – бусы из черепов и окровавленные полуночно-синие доспехи или окровавленные серые доспехи и неподвижные акульи глаза?

– Мам, а Кархародоны пришли, чтобы вас спасти? Да?  
Остин знает, отлично знает ответ.  
– Нет, сынок. Им нужны были слуги на корабли, и они хотели забрать наших заключенных. А Космодесантнки Хаоса решили им помешать и сделать заключенных слугами Хаоса. Они успели многих убить…  
– Но тех, кто остался, спасли? Правда же?  
Джейд молчит. Она всегда молчит, прежде чем ответить на этот вопрос. Ей кажется, что лучше умереть – да что там, стократ лучше! – чем еще хоть раз увидеть Кархародона даже издали. Но Якен перебивает:  
– Конечно, их спасли. Да заключенные были просто счастливы искупить свои ошибки и доказать, что верны Императору!  
Может быть, думает Джейд. В конце концов, они живут в этом аду – выработках Зартака – не больше года, непосильный труд и тяжелый климат превращают их в полумертвых зомби задолго до смерти…  
Всех спасли. Все счастливы.  
Остин сладко сопит.  
Джейд тихонько поднимается и выходит из комнаты. Заглядывает к Элейн. Дочь еще не спит – она заканчивает рисунок к завтрашнему уроку.  
– Ма, – говорит она, – смотри, что я нарисовала. Как думаешь, если я выучусь на пилота или вокс-офицера, меня возьмут на корабли Космодесанта?   
На листе бумаги – тщательно вырисованная и очень похожая Джейд Ранник, а рядом с ней – несколько Космодесантников в серых доспехах. Элейн Якен-Ранник не знает, как выглядит эмблема Кархародон Астра, поэтому она срисовала давно вымершего плезиозавра из учебника естественной истории.   
– Я хочу воевать вместе с ними, – говорит Элейн.  
– Война, дочка, это не сказка, – тихо шепчет Джейд. – На войне нет ни правых, ни виноватых, ни победителей, ни побежденных. Есть только убитые и раненые.  
В углу рисунка – надпись: «Моя мама воевала вместе с Астартес!»


End file.
